KP: Episode 22, Season 2 Blush
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: This one-shot is Episode 20 in the 2 Season: Blush. I just changed the ending for a more KiGo factor. Haven't seen the Episode? Here is a summary. If you have seen it, skip the first paragraph. Rated M for safety


This one-shot is Episode 20 in the 2 Season: Blush. I just changed the ending for a more KiGo factor. Haven't seen the Episode? Here is a summary.

————————————————————————————————————————

Kim foils Drakken's conquest for taking over the world and now Drakken has decided to halt them in order to eliminate Kim. Shego mocks on him buying teen magazines and Drakken says is to understand his enemy to fully destroy them. Next are Kim and Ron going out of class and Ron complaining about an F-. Kim goes the wrong way to her next class just to see Josh. They talk but things don't go as planned for Kim and she ends up being embarrassed. Drakken is annoyed for finding the magazines annoying and Shego does not help by being genuinely interested and begging talking about embarrassing moments. Drakken gets the idea of killing Kim by embarrassment. Kim is in Buen Nacho with Ron having a talk about dates and how much Kim wants to go out with Josh. Ron rants about doing all of that with Kim and Mankey being a vowel away from Monkey. Mean while, Drakken and Shego are in his hover pod waiting for Kim to come out and spraying her with the pollen of a rare Amazonian orchid which will cause Kim to disappear the more embarrassed she feels. They go out and Ron keeps the talk about Mankey-Monkey and then Kim is sprayed by Drakken. At the Mall, the avenue for teenage embarrassment, Drakken and Shego are following Rona and Kim. Right then, Kim spots Josh, and she gets nervous, lose her footing (not before a little rambling) and falls down, causing Josh's shirt to fall. The embarrassment causes a small portal to open on Kim's belly. She goes around and finds Club Banana where she checks herself on a mirror. Ron catches up and tells her that it's not natural (duh!). In Kim's room, the kimmunicator scans her and Wade figures that another whiff of the pollen from the orchid should cancel the effect. He and Ron grounds Kim to her room as they go to find the plant. Kim turns off all the electronic devises but forgets the phone when it's too late. Josh calls her out for a date. Throughout the date, Kim is embarrassed to the point in which she has no mouth and no body and its night and the tweebs embarrassed her and some embarrassment ninjas are trying to finish her of. Ron and Wade managed to get her the orchid.

Now, with my last bit of version of the story.

————————————————————————————————————————

As Kim defeated the embarrassment ninjas and got rid of the tweebs, she was still just a floating head without a mouth. One of the ninjas crash-landed into Drakken's hover but Shego had managed somehow to jump before she got even a whiff of what the ninja was holding. She landed on her knees and hand since she hadn't jump properly. Kim didn't see her because of that.

Kim, on her own, was heading toward Josh with a black blanket (let face it, that thing was to long and big to be considered a 'cape'). Josh tells her something, Ron sends her the pollen and she sneezes. She goes back to normal, but she is completely naked. She apologizes to Josh and runs as fast as she can. Shego notices this and goes after her, as quiet as she can. Ron tries to keep up but cannot. In the end, it leaves Kim, naked with a black blanket in a cold, very cold night and a Shego on hot pursuit. When Kim finally stops is because of the cold. Shego goes up to her.

"Sh-... She- Shego..." Her teeth are chattering from the cold but she still look defiantly at the pale-skinned woman.

"Hey Kim, thought you might need my help." She was frowning, noticing that Kim was cold. "What happened to your jacket?"

Kim didn't know how to answer, she just blush a little and didn't look at her. She looked ready to fall to sleep.

"Kimmie, wake up." Shego goes near and shakes the young girl gently. A little of the blanket falls to reveal a naked Kim. Knowledge dawned on Shego. No matter how much she hated the teen, she liked to measure herself up to Kim. That was why she had asked for the solution for Drakken's formula and had packed a little of it. She knew either way that the Buffon would help her too but one cannot always relay on other. "KIM!"

Kim woke with a start standing up. The blanket had fallen down but the cold was too much. Before she could fall though, Shego catches her. The last thing Kim remembers is black hair, two jaded eyes, and warm, incredibly warm, arms. After catching her, Shego holds Kim close with one arm; the other arm was placing the blanket around them both. She manages to hold the blanket tightly around herself and Kim. She brought more warmth to her arms and chest using her powers. She went back to Kim's house but kept her distance.

Kim, for her part, started feeling warmer and more comfortable, she moved a little in Shego's arms. Shego was afraid that she would wake up. If that happened, Kim would want to know why she had done that, save her nemesis. Shego didn't have any way to answer to that question, what she Knew was that no matter who, battling Kim was always more fun, more adrenaline, more rush. She respected the red headed, and if Kim was to die, she would die by her hand, not from cold, not if Shego could help it and she could. She sighed in relief and Kim simply made herself more comfortable by placing her head on Shego's neck. That in itself was unexpected, but what made Shego gasp and shiver was when Kim nuzzled her neck. Shego's heart started beating faster, and she noticed that Kim's was racing just as fast. This wasn't the type of adrenaline Shego meant, she knew that there was something wrong with it being that way, especially since Kim was asleep. Kim only sighed, a content sound that escaped her lips.

"Do you know who I am, Kim?" Shego asked softly, not using her pet names for the red-head just to see if Kim could identify her without that. Shego could do nothing about her voice, she sounded impersonal and soft. Shego thought that she would hear the answer being the name of the Buffon or the boy she had seen with Kim. The answer shocked her.

"Shego..." was the soft reply from the petite girl, her voice was soft and tender, even a little bit loving if one tried to read deeply but Shego didn't want to, afraid of what might come up. She still picked it up but stored it for later on. Shego decided that she had to get Kim over to her room.

She took the blanket off, wrapped Kim in it and attached it in such way that Kim was covered, could breathe, and Shego could carry her on her back like a bag. She hear whimpers from the blanket that she quickly shhed and started climbing on the tree. The whimpering kept on, although they were spare and soft; Shego could still listen them and she continued to shh.

Shego was suddenly in Kim's room, holding the younger woman to her to sooth her. Still holding Kim in one arm, she made room in Kim's bed for Kim, placed a warmed hand on the sheets and they soon where warm. She left Kim there and made it for the closet.

Right then the door opened and Mrs. Dr. Possible stepped in. What she registered first was a naked Kim and a Shego near the closet. Before she could say or do anything, Shego was pressing a hand on Mrs. Possible's mouth; her other hand was closing the door quietly.

"Listen, Mrs. Possible, I know how it looks but please do not scream and I will explain this. Understood?" Mrs. Possible nodded. "Okay, I am going to let you go, so please look for a pair of pjs for Kim."

She let Mrs. Possible go and went to the whimpering Kim. She shhed Kim again and again, passing a hand near her, the palm was of course warm. Mrs. Possible at first thought that Shego was going to try to do something, but then notice what the other woman was doing and also considered that fact that Shego must have brought Kim there and if she wanted to have done something, she could have done it already. So she went for the pjs and came back to Kim with them. When she was there Shego turned away but took the pjs in her hands lightly, making them warm. Mrs. Possible bit her lip to prevent herself from asking questions. While Shego was giving Kim some privacy and Mrs. Possible a chance to change her, she began explaining what had happened. Mrs. Possible covered Kim with the covers. Both Shego and Mrs. Possible sighed and sat down, Mrs. Possible on Kim's bed and Shego on the carpeted floor.

"It's Shego, right?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Right." Before Shego could continue though, Mrs. Possible asked a question.

"Why, Shego, why did you save her?! Aren't you the one trying to kill her?! Aren't you too nemesis?" Mrs. Possible's volume got softer as she saw some sadness in those cold eyes.

"I saved her, because I want to fight with her. It feels good, I feel alive when I fight with her. I can use all my power without fear because I respect her, because is that respect that won't let me back down or hesitate. I want to kill her, yes, in battle, kill her ego and make her understand that some things are not possible. Tonight I wasn't going to let her die in the cold, not if I can help it. I knew something like that could happen, but I wasn't sure. That black blanket is the one I dropped and I turned out to be true to my feelings." Shego sighed and looked at Mrs. Possible, who looked a little stunned. "If premonition was one of my powers, then I wouldn't have no problem in defeating your daughter every time I fight her and soon Drakken would be overthrown and I would be, oh, I don't know, the Supreme One. If it only comes and goes then I am happy for the results today."

"Yeah," Mrs. Possible chuckled. "He would be to annoying and I bet most people would go to outer space."

"You are not going to call the police on me, are you?" Shego's eyes narrowed and Mrs. Possible chuckled again.

"Nah, you saved my Bubblebutt," Shego had to hold on to her laughter as to not wake up Kim, "and you are not as bad as you make yourself look." Shego looked mad and then indignant.

"For once, even if I am as bad as I look, I have morals." She then smiled at the woman facing her and stood up. "You won't tell Kimmie this, will you? I won't tell her of the conversation if you don't." Shego was scratching the beck of her head while looking at Kim sleep peacefully.

"Of course," Mrs. Possible stood up and then smiled at Shego who extended her hand to be shaken but Mrs. Possible hugged her. "I will pretend that I hate you, but I know you have a good heart, maybe as pure as Kimmie's but you are just ignoring it."

"Dam right I am," Shego said a little softly and then returned the hug quickly and soon she was gone through the window, which Mrs. Possible closed. She didn't see anyone out there, but Shego saw her looking; she was sitting on the branch. When Mrs. Possible left the room, turning off the light, Shego could still see what was going on inside. It took her a few more moment of getting her sight adjusted before she noticed some movements on the bed and a figure sat on the bed, panting a little. Shego frowned a little, but as soon as the figure had fallen back to bed and to sleep, finally Shego could go.

————————————————————————————————————————

Kim had abruptly woken in her bed, missing something incredibly warn to lie on, and a soft spot where to nuzzle which was even warmer. There was a smell, not strong smell, but soft and subtle, smelling like the turning from winter to spring, of everything new and ... green. She also remembered Shego staring at her as she was falling, and she had been naked! Kim would have blushed if she could muster it, but she was too dizzy. It had been cold, very cold, but after a while, it became a nice, soft warm memory and she fell back asleep, dreaming a nice dream of jaded eyes, raven hair and warm soft nuzzling skin the smelled sweetly of winter-spring. Shego dreamt of the small body pressed against her chest, comfortable and nuzzling her neck. They both had pleasant dreams, if not a little more than pleasant, and they both kept those dreams as treasure.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Authors Note__: I feel happy. The summary was a bore to do, trying to get as many details for you as possible (those who didn't see it). I am happy with the result. I might continue to do this kind of thing; trying to find a twist from the episodes. Even if the only things that do not follow the episode are the small changes I made and the addition to it. I just saw this episode this morning and right now, after about 1 or 2 hours of writing this I know that I added more than I expected, but then, I just had a vague idea of what I wanted to do and the rest just followed. I am not sure if I like the last conversation between Shego and Kim's Mom._

_If anyone cares to review with something positive (flame, wateva, does not mean I will read or answer back) about the conversation or just to say that they liked it, please do. This, as you can see, is just my first FanFic and my large project is just a little too messy in my head, I still have to make head and tails of it. As Shego would say: Too Dam Fucking Much Information; I do not have the extra capacity of sorting it out fast. (shakes head) let's see if I can get my ideas clear... I really want to begin it..._


End file.
